Episode 7944 (2nd September 2012)
Plot Ryan expects to be thrown out but Michelle puts him under house arrest instead. Jason refuses to vouch for Tommy for a job at the yard. Tracy has an interview for a barmaid job and gets Steve to baby-sit Amy. Karl's smoke alarms keep going off. Kevin demands his money back. Tina goes for a job at the yard office but Owen dismisses her as she's just a barmaid. When Michelle leaves Ryan to meet an Underworld client at the bistro, he steals the factory keys and lets himself in. The client is demanding and orders food not on the menu, giving Lewis a hard time. Karl discovers the smoke alarms are faulty. Sunita is worried that they won't be able to put the money back in Dev's account. Eileen has Jason and Maria over for dinner. When Sean sees Marcus with Aiden, he pretends to have a date late. Eileen invites Marcus and Aiden to dinner too as Sean won't be there. Rob catches Ryan trying to steal the petty cash from the factory and hits him over the head without realising who it is. He calls an ambulance and Michelle and Ryan is rushed to hospital. Tina offers to work for Owen for free for three days and he can decide after that whether to take her on. He agrees. Sunita panics when Dev says he'll buy the kids new school uniforms. She confesses she's loaned the money to Karl. Rob feels justified in assaulting what he thought was an intruder. Dev is sickened by Sunita subsidizing her lover at the kids' expense. Ryan comes to and claims that Rob attacked him when he went to the factory to see his mum, and he wants to report him for GBH. Audrey surprises Lewis by booking another cruise. Rob is livid when Michelle believes Ryan. The police question Rob about the break-in. Sean returns home early and is surprised to find Marcus and Aiden there. He gets drunk and embarrasses everyone by making jealous remarks about Aiden. Dev threatens to make Karl sorry if he takes money from him again and gives him a week to repay it. Ryan returns home. Michelle discovers he had the factory keys and realises he's been lying. She slaps Ryan when he accuses of her not wanting him there as he gets in the way of her and her boyfriends. Owen is impressed when Tina re-organises his office and takes her on permanently. Steve catches Ryan at the bus stop and tells him Michelle cares about him and will do whatever it takes to get him off drugs. Ryan decides not to leave and reveals that he took up cocaine as it made him feel more confident about his guitar playing, as he felt inadequate in Glasgow. He makes up with Michelle and goes to change his statement about the assault. Rob is released from questioning, and Ryan is fined for wasting police time. Tommy gets a job as a security man at a warehouse. They celebrate at the Rovers. Tracy misses the interview as Steve is too taken up with Michelle and Ryan's problems to watch Amy. She gets on at Michelle and touches a nerve when she says it's no wonder Ryan turned to drugs with a mother like her. Michelle feels she's not given him a stable home. Steve offers to move in with her and says he loves her. Tracy is put out when she sees him moving his things in. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George Guest cast *Sid Altree - Michael J. Jackson *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer *Doctor - Anna Hope *Police Officer - Steve Cooper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return - Public and smoking shelter *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *Weatherfield General - A&E reception, waiting area and treatment bay Notes *This one-hour episode was originally recorded as two regular half-hour episodes, with separate production codes for transmission on Friday 31st August but due to coverage of the UEFA Super Cup were delayed until this date. The episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan announces he is leaving Weatherfield, and takes the keys to the factory with the intention of stealing money for a fix. When Rob discovers him breaking in, he assumes it is a burglar and goes on the attack; Steve helps Michelle locate her son and accompanies them to hospital; and Owen employs Tina to do the books. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,250,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns